The New World Of Gumball
by HTTR
Summary: What happens when Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are sent to the future? The Knows! Read More And Find Out The Twist And Turns!
1. Chapter 1

Warning I do not own any characters of The Amazing World of Gumball, all rights go to Ben Bocquelet. Any OC that I show belong to me. Chapter 1

The shine of the yellow sun started to glow through the small window slowly moving towards our main character, Gumball Watterson. The ray of the golden sun started to wake up the tired blue cat. Gumball, agitated by the extra warmth the sun provided tried his best to get to a spot where shade could protect him but sadly failed. Finally giving up he slowly got up with a moan and closed the shades before going back to bed, as he put the blanket over his body an alarm blared in his ear. Gumball jumped up hitting his head on the ceiling.

"What the?" the blue cat said rubbing his head. Why am I so big? Gumball thought as he wipe out the need for sleep away. Gumball noticed that he seemed bigger and had a deeper voice, "Hey Darw-" Gumball cut himself seeing the now way bigger fish then how he remembered. "DARWIN! What happened to you!?" Gumball exclaimed waking up his now big pet. "What do you mean Gum- What happened to you!?" Darwin replied. Gumball soon got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He was definitely taller, now with bangs, and all. "Holy shit. I look like I'm 16." Gumball explained. "So do I" Darwin said spooking Gumball.

Right then Anais walked in looking surprised seeing the now teenage version of Gumball and Darwin. "What is wrong with you guys?" Anais asked, "Um have you looked at yourself?" Gumball replied with an odd smirk. Anais walked over to the kitchen mirror now not needing a stool to be frighten even more to the bigger pink bunny in the mirror. "What happened!?" Anais yelled looking at the other 2. "We don't know. I thought you would know." Gumball answered. "So. Any guesses?" Darwin asked. "Well with any guess we could be all dreaming, or maybe there was a quantum change in the timeline causing our brains to somehow go into our future bodies. "Anais explained to the now wide mouth cat and fish. "Uh, we time traveled." Anais dumbed down to their scale of thought. "Oh" both Gumball and Darwin said.

"So what should we do?" Gumball asked curiously. "Well we should just try to get used to things and try not to change anything big until we can figure out how to get back into our bodies." Anais answered. "Ok… Um how do we learn everything?" Darwin questions. "Easy, Elmore Plus." As Anais says that all of them then walks to the computer logging into each of them log into.

First Gumball. "Alright so I'm in 10th grade, class clown, pretty popular, and I'm in a relationship with… Penny! Yes! I'm still with her. Oh and Tobias just posted that he will fight me tomorrow at 3:00 o'clock."

Next Darwin. "Ok. So it seems that I am the captain of the swimming club, and soccer club, also I'm in the same grade as you Gumball. I am also in a relationship with Rachel. Hmm… I didn't know she liked me."

Finally Anais. "So it seems that I am very anti social seeing I have no friends except you guys, I'm already in 5th grade, and that seems to be it."

"Kids! Time to go to school!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "Coming mom!" Gumball replied. Soon everyone was downstairs making sure they have everything. "Alright, you kids be good, and don't get into trouble!" Dad said. "We won't!" Darwin replied. They then walked out the door waiting for the bus to come by. The yellow bus still with its graffiti on the side arrived opening the door and letting in the now older versions of our characters. "Hey who are you?" Gumball asked a penguin in a T-shirt. "What are you talking about Gumball, I'm your bus driver Jerry." The t-shirt wearing penguin said. "But where is Ro- Ow" Gumball replied as Anais kicked him in the knee. "Remember Gumball we are in the future. Things will change." Anais whispered into Gumball's ear, and then they went on the buss mouth shut.

Once they got off the bus they Gumball noticed Penny, still in her out of shell form but now she seems more feminine. "Hey Gumball!" Penny yelled waving at Gumball, "Hi Penny." Gumball replied walking over towards her. When Gumball got towards Penny she kissed him on the cheek and told him she was wondering where he was yesterday. "Um… I don't know." The now confused Gumball said. "Hehe, well see you at class." Penny said giving Gumball another kiss on the cheek before getting in the building. "Wow… I'm one lucky man." Gumball said to himself seeing Darwin and Anais are already entering the building. "Hey guys wait up!" Gumball yells running after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning I do not own any characters of The Amazing World of Gumball, all rights go to Ben Bocquelet. Any OC that I show belong to me.

Chapter 2

As Gumball and Darwin enter their classroom he notices new faces. There was a blue bird, a brown raccoon, a orange chicken, and a giant shoe with a face. Gumball walked over to his usual spot but was occupied with a small Octopus, Gumball then looked around and saw the only empty seat and just thought that was his seat. Lucky for Gumball him, Darwin, and Penny all have the same class

 **(Which I Wonder Why That Is Possible… Maybe Some Great Beings Above Who Made This Whole Thing Happened Just Felt Lazy And Did This Instead Of Actually Making An Effort To Fix This So Called Problem An Actual Well Way But What Ever)**

Gumball's seat was right behind Carry's seat. It seams like Carry has become more feminine now with more of a female curve an a tail, and actually she seems to have a bigger um… Bust? Carry didn't have that mega punk rock feel though, more like she is just a normal girl who is just a bit emo. "What are you looking at handsome?" Carry asked with a teasing voice, "Nothing." Gumball responded. "Hey did you do last nights homework?" Carry questioned. "No why?" Gumball responded. Carry then looked at Gumball with a smug/confused face, "Oh I get it, you were to busy with that glowing nut last night." Carry finally said with one hell of a smirk. Gumball responded with nothing but a face of red and sweat. "What does that mean?" Gumball finally spat out, "Oh nothing lovers boys." Carry said then went back to the teacher.

Finally after a few classes of learning things Gumball didn't even understand and nothing but small talk with Carry it was lunchtime. "I wonder why Carry is acting all friendly well more friendly then usual… " The Confused just thinks as he grabs his tray for lunch. After getting some school meat, mash potato, peas, and milk Gumball slowly walked around looking for somewhere to sit. He saw Penny but she was with her cheerleading squad, then he saw Darwin but he was busy with what Gumball could think of as some people of the swim club and soccer club, and finally there was Carry who was sitting alone looking at her sandwich which she tried her best to not drool over. "I guess she still can't eat at all…" Gumball thought as he slowly walked over to her seat. "Hey willing to let a blue cat sit next to you?" Gumball asked the surprised Carry. "Really? I mean you always just sit with your group or your girlfriend." Carry said with a blushed face. "Yeah but you seemed a bit to lonely." Gumball responded with sign showing no one is even near her table. Carry gave out a sigh and said "Go ahead."

After 10 minutes of Gumball eating and small talk Carry asked, "Hey want to go to a place I like to go during lunch?" Gumball replied, "Why not. I finished my meal anyway." The two got up and walked out the cafeteria while being watched by what seems to be a angry glowing red medusa. "Hey is something wrong Penny? You're doing your medusa thing which only means your mad." One of her friends asked. "Oh nothing" Penny answered turning back to her usual form.

"So You found this place all by yourself?" Gumball asked.

"Hell yeah, what do you think I do during lunch hour? Sit around waiting for my knight in shining armor to come and pick me up?" Carry answered with a small laugh.

Gumball and Carry both laughed a bit more when as they laid under the tree feeling the light breeze of the wind and the warmth of the sun. "Who knew there was a nice place like this on school ground." Gumball said under his breath. "Yeah." Carry responded slowly falling asleep. Right before anything else could happen the bell rang getting the two of them out of their small like nap dazed while slowly getting up. "Hey Gumball, want to come and do this tomorrow?" Carry asked Gumball. "Does a ghost float?" Gumball responded. "Alright, see you tomorrow then." Carry waved. Actually during class Gumball slowly started to miss the teasing voice of Carry but realized he will see her tomorrow so he didn't care.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all met in front of the school. "So how was it for you Anais" Darwin asked. "Eh, the kids in 5th grade are stupid." Anais responded. "And you Gumball?" "Oh um it was pretty great. I still have no idea what is going on in class though…" Gumball answered. "Well great, we should probably start heading home cause we just missed the bus." Darwin exclaimed. "WAIT WHAT!?" all 3 of them yelled watching the yellow bus slowly turn the curb. "Looks like we are going to have to get use to walking now…" Gumball announced slowly dragging his feat to start the now Walk Of Shame.

Author's Note

Tell me what you thought of the story; I am trying to make this one actually keep going unlike my other 2 failed attempts. I hope everyone is liking it so far. Also please leave reviews on how it is -CheeseDude


End file.
